


Love Warms The Soul

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: A Christmas follow up to I Wanna Be Felled By You!





	Love Warms The Soul

Remus ran his fingers along Sirius’ forearm. Somedays wished he could feel his tattoos to get the full experience. Squinting and putting his skin up to his nose wasn’t good enough even though he could make out the flowers but he wished to see the vivid colors. He wished he could see the detail. He wished he could see a lot of things but especially the art on Sirius’ skin.

In the last nearly two years with Sirius, Remus was given the full description of his tattoos and every inch of his body. Remus knew every inch of the other man’s body by touch. He knew Sirius better than anyone he had been with before, inside and out. Somedays he could swear that he could sense Sirius’ moods before the other man opened his mouth or did anything. He just understood Sirius. Sirius seemed just to understand Remus too. 

“Merry Christmas, Moony-mine.” Sirius pressed kisses up his neck then to his jaw before finally landing on his lips.

“Hmm, Merry Christmas, Padfoot.” Remus sighed as Sirius rested against him, his head on his chest. “I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“As great as that sounds we have to get to the Potter’s, or they’re going to murder us. I don’t fancy getting killed for Christmas.”

“No, that wouldn’t be too fun.”

Sirius hummed as Remus trailed his fingers down his back. “I want to open our gifts.” He said in a sudden eager voice, sitting straight up.

In the moments where Sirius went from cuddly to overexcited puppy always made Remus laugh. The other man could be so calm and relaxed then latch on to something in his mind that he needed or wanted to do at that very moment. His impulsivity could be a problem from time to time but for the most part, it was over tame and boring things. From Remus’ understanding of Sirius’ past that wasn’t always the truth. That didn’t matter now though because they were in the present.

Sirius was already off the bed and getting his clothes on. Remus didn’t move from his spot. He was very content to lie about in their cozy bed in the flat they had shared for the last year.

“Can’t a tired teacher just have a lie-in?” Remus was just giving him a hard time.

“You’ve had three lie-ins in a row.”

“I could do with a fourth.” He yawned.

“Come on, Moony, don’t you want to see what I got you.”

“I can’t really see shite.” Remus joked as Sirius made a tsking noise.

“You know what I’m saying.”

Remus laughed, sitting up. As he didn’t, he was hit in the face with a jumper. “Oi!”

“Oi yourself. Come on, Moony, it’s Christmas. We need to have breakfast, open our gifts, and get ready all before we leave for the Potter’s by noontime. That’s not a lot of time.”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Remus pulled the jumper over his head as a pair of flannel bottoms landed in his lap. He was sure he looked like some big ball of Christmas spirit because the pants were green and the jumper appeared to be red with some type of pattern on it.

“Can we do gifts first?” Sirius asked while Remus got his bottoms on.

“Sure, yeah.” He was rather hungry but he wasn’t sure Sirius could contain his energy for that long so he could wait.

“Do you want me to get you a pastry? I did pick some up yesterday. I can practically hear your stomach growling from here.” Sirius, ever in tune with Remus needs, asked him.

“Please.”

“Go sit on the sofa and I’ll get you the pain au chocolat.” Sirius kissed him on the cheek before leaving him.

Remus went to put on some Christmas music then lit a few candles. He turned on the telly to the log video that Sirius had found the night before and declared he needed on the TV while they opened gifts. Remus could only see the glow but he did like the crackle of the fire. Snuffles came to join at his feet from where he had been sleeping in his dog bed by the tree.

A few minutes later, Sirius came in not only with Remus’ pastry but a cup of coffee for them both. Sirius sorted the gifts out for them. Remus hoped Sirius liked his watch, the jumper, shirt, and thing of fancy hair ties he got Sirius along with various stocking stuffers. He also got him a beautiful paint kit because Sirius had recently taken up drawing and recently commented that he’d loved to start painting. Now, none of these would top last year when Remus finally let Sirius cut his hair into an undercut after Sirius had urged him for months to grow out his curls just a bit. But, he was sure it would do.

Among the gifts Sirius got Remus was a subscription to an audiobook service, a few pairs of very warm socks, new mittens, a nice coat, and a game of scrabble with braille letters and board. He appreciated all the gifts and it seemed like Sirius loved his as well. He figured they could play a game of scrabble when they got home later that night.

Just as Remus was about to suggest they have a real breakfast Sirius jumped up, “I have one more thing, hang on.”

“Sirius, you’ve already given me too much.” Remus shook his head.

“Hush,” The man went off and eventually he came back.

“Here, open this.”

Remus took the small offered box. He tore back the paper to find that it was a velvet ring box. He heart jumped into his throat. He had a feeling that an engagement was coming sooner than later. Remus had thought of it himself multiple times but had yet to buy a ring. Plus, it felt like something he wanted to let Sirius do for some reason.

“So, you unwrapped it but you need to open it, Moony,” Sirius said with a small laugh.

Remus did as asked and felt the ring, noticing the familiar bumps in the metal. “Marry Me Moony,” Remus laughed as he finger ran over it again.

“I know that it’s not always easy—”

“It shouldn’t be.” Remus interrupted.

“Let me talk, please,” Sirius took his hands. He was now on his knee in front of Remus. “It’s not always easy but there’s no one else in this world I want to face all the not easy stuff with. You’re the first person who cares about my health but not in an obsessive way. You’re so understanding even and patient, even when I was an arse at the start and forget you need things a certain way around the house.”

Remus snickered and nodded. He wasn’t sure how patient he was because he remembered a few rows.

“Moony, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, Padfoot.” He leaned forward so he could kiss him.

It turned more heated as he pulled Sirius up onto his lap. “I think we might be late to the Potter’s.” He laughed, his hand sliding into Sirius’ bottoms.

“Who cares, I’m busy with my future husband.”

“Hmm, future husband, it has a nice ring to it.”

“Ha, ring.” Sirius reached for the box, which had been dropped. “This should be on your hand you know?”

“Oh, shite, yeah.” Remus let Sirius take his hand and slide the ring on to his finger. “I love you. This is the most perfect gift.”

“I love you too and I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
